


Hold Me

by Gemmiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.21, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hugs, M/M, Sam Knows, Spoilers, king of the damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmiel/pseuds/Gemmiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers for 9.21. Dean's thoughts while Cas is hugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on spoiler pics and tweets for episode 9.21. This is just a brief story that came to me after I saw the promo pictures for the episode.

What the fuck?

He hugged Sammy.

He hugged Sammy _first._

I mean, seriously, what the _fuck,_ guys? You were always friends—well, once Cas got past calling Sam an abomination all the time, anyway—but you weren’t _best_ friends. I know, I know, the two of you had kind of a bonding moment when I left you both standing there on that bridge in the rain, and you got to be better buddies while you were hanging out together at the bunker. But still, when Cas needs to talk, he always calls me, not Sam. 

At least I _think_ he does.

So why the hell is Cas hugging Sammy first? And why is Sammy _smiling_ about it?

Look, I’m not jealous or anything. That’d be crazy. I’m just, you know, wondering. It’s not like I want to hug Cas anyway, not really. I mean, yeah, I admit I hugged him once in Purgatory, but that was just because I was so damn relieved to see the little guy safe and sound. I was worried about him, you know? It’s not like I go around hugging him all the time. I’m not the hugger in this family, after all. That’s the big hairy Sasquatch, not me.

Anyway, Cas didn’t hug me back in Purgatory, so I kind of figured he wasn’t into hugging, and I didn’t try it again. But now he’s hanging onto Sam like a fucking starfish squeezing the life out of a clam. So I guess he is into hugging… just not into hugging _me._

Which is fine. Perfectly fine. It doesn’t bother me at all that he’d rather hug Sammy…

Shit. Now Cas is letting go of Sammy, and coming my way. He’s not gonna hug me _now,_ is he? Like I’m second to Sam or something?

That makes it sound like I’m jealous, but I’m not. I’m just not into hugging. I mean, yeah, sure, I’ve hugged Garth and Kevin and Charlie, but that was different. It's different with friends, you know?

No, wait, that didn’t come out right. Cas is a friend too. He’s just not a _hugging_ friend.

Okay, I guess he _is_ a hugging friend, because he’s wrapping his arms around my neck.

Awww. I guess I really ought to—

No, wait, if I hug him back, Sam’s gonna think—

Well, _Sam_ hugged him back, didn’t he?

Yeah, but Sam and Cas are just, you know, friends. And damn it, I gotta stop thinking that, because me and Cas are just friends too, so what’s the big deal? 

It's not a big deal. It's not. It's just... well, I just wish Sam would quit watching us with that look on his face. He always looks like he thinks Cas and I ought to get a room or something.

Bite me, Sammy. I’m not even hugging him back, see? And I’m definitely not getting a woody or anything. Yeah, he’s nice and warm and kind of pressing up against me. Almost cuddling, really. And yeah, his hair smells awfully nice, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna start popping boners for guys. Not even incredibly pretty guys with bright blue eyes and rumpled hair and perfect pink lips. Not ever gonna happen, so quit looking at us like that.

But damn, his hair smells good. Hey, wait… is Cas showering now? He used to stay perfectly clean with his mojo. But now... well, I’m kind of worried that his stolen grace isn’t working right, because that is definitely the smell of shampoo in his hair.

Mmmm. Apples.

Jesus Christ, Sammy, quit looking at me like that. I’m so not sniffing his hair. I’m not even hugging him, see?

But maybe I will just put my arms around him and give him a really quick squeeze, because it is really, really nice to see our little angel again…

Oh, fuck. He let go before I could hug him. And he looks kind of… oh, come on, Cas, don’t hit me with the tragic puppy-dog eyes. Please don’t. I mean, seriously, what are you, twelve? Don’t look at me like that, okay? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I just…

Shit. And now Sam’s glaring at me like I’m a serial killer or something. Jesus. Back off, Sammy. My relationship with Cas is my own business, not yours. And it’s not a _relationship_ -relationship anyway. He’s just a friend, damn it.

A friend who's walking away from me now, and getting down to business.

Fuck. _Fuck._

I really wish I’d hugged him back.


End file.
